Forget
by Krisicake
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE MEMORIES! PLEASE READ BEFORE THIS! Lizzy gets sent to Group B after her and Group A escapes the Maze. How will she feel when she realises that she might never see Newt again? Or Chuck? Will she trust Group B? You will only know the secrets of the scorch by reading. (Much better than described in this)
1. Group B

**Every other chapter will be in Lizzy POV. The others will be in Newt POV. Just so ya know.**

* * *

**Lizzy PO**

**V**

* * *

The other girls started waking up. This was Group B. It has to be.

I recognized one girl. Teresa.

"Where did you come from?" A girl who I presumed was the leader asked.

"My mom." I said.

The girl rolls her eyes. "I see we got a stick."

"Excuse me? A stick?"

"Yes, a stick. Or you might know it as bitch."

"Oh! Kinda like shank!"

"What's a shank?" She asks.

"It's a similar meaning to stick." I tell her.

"Oh. Well to explain what I meant, where was the last place you were?" She asks.

"I was in this dorm filled with guys, and her." I point at Teresa. "We just came out of this giant maze-"

"Wait! Did you say maze?" Another girl asked.

"Yes. You need to listen better. We were rescued by people once we escaped-" I got cut off again.

"We were in a maze too!" The first girl said. "But it was all girls and one boy."

"Wow. That kid had it hard. Probably looking over his shoulder every second wondrin' if you were going to banish him or not."

"Yeah. What about you and her?" She nods towards Teresa.

"I came up first and I had it really easy until this shank, sorry, _stick_ came up and ruined my shucking life." I hold up my hand. "Shuck or shucking means fuck and all that."

"Oh, so shick? Or shicking?" The girl says.

"Yep, exactly. You see before I came to the Maze I had a forced relationship with Thomas. I created a relationship with this one guy, Newt, and Thomas shicked it all up! Then Teresa comes and shicks it up even more!" I exclaim. "We got back together, but it was a really dark time."

"How?" The girl in front of me pushed.

All I do is pull up one of my sleeves and everyone gasps. "Yeah. Teresa kinda pushed me off a cliff with a knife too. Then I recently got stabbed again while saving my brother from this lunatic named Gally."

"I'm sorry." Another girl says.

"I don't want your pity. I almost single handedly got the Gladers out of the Maze. I could have done it by myself if I needed to. The swipe in my brain broke, so I remember my past, but I don't remember talking about any of this - coming here when the Maze trial was over." I tell the girls.

"Wow. That's intense." She holds out her hand. "My name is Harriet."

I take her hand. "Elizabeth."

"Can I call you Liz?" Harriet asks.

I smile. "Why not?"

She grins. "Everyone, this is Liz! She and Teresa came from a group of all boys! Treat them as if they were normal Springs!"

"What's a Spring?" I ask.

"It means newbie. But we say Spring because of the season. Like new things are born or come in the Spring." She tells me.

"That makes a lot more sense than Greenie. It was our version of newbie."

"Everyone get in formation!" She yells.

The girls get into a semicircle around us. They were much more organised than the Gladers.

I counted 20 girls in total, not including me and Teresa.

"This is Sonya. She's second in command." Harriet introduced. "Then Rose, Anna, Em, Jil, Hannah, Rosa,Riley, Mar, Ceec, Rachel, Macy, Mac, Anne, Joanna, Haley, Lex, Eli, and Hazel."

Hazel reminded me of Chuck. She was short, and obviously the youngest one here. She had bright blue eyes that glowed against her dark skin.

Rose, Em, Jil, Hannah, Mar, Rachel, Macy, Anne, Joanna, Haley, Lex, and Eli didn't give me so much as a second glance, so I focused on Sonya, Anna, Rosa, Riley, Ceec, Mac, and Hazel.

Hazel actually held out her hand. "Hello." She smiled.

I smiled too. "Hi."

"That sweater looks too big for you. Why?" She asks.

"Sorry, Hazel is really curious. She was actually a scout. She ran the Maze." Harriet says.

"It's okay." I turn back to Hazel. "It was my boyfriend's." I tell her, a knot forming in my stomach. Who knows when I'll see Newt again.

All of Group B stares at me. "You had a boyfriend!?" Sonya exclaimed. She had a hint of a British accent.

"Yeah. Out of 50 boys and me, you think I wouldn't have a boyfriend? Plus we were sorta, not really, together before the Maze." I told them.

"What was his name?" "Was he hot?" "Were the others hot?" "How many escaped?" The girls were giving me questions left and right.

"His name was Newt. To me he was hot. In a way the others were hot, but they were more like brothers to me. And not including me and Teresa there are 15."

Someone's watch alarm goes off. "We have 15 minutes until the Flat Trans appears." Harriet announced.

Hazel pulls on my hand. "Can you help me with my stuff?" She asked.

"Okay." I agreed.

"We can share my supplies!" She suggested.

"Great!"

She pulls me over to a sleeping bag in the corner. "They gave me two sleeping bags. You can have one." Hazel tells me, handing me a sleeping bag.

I roll up mine, and help Hazel with hers. She hands me half of her pile of granola bars, apples and water bottles. She gives me a sly smile. "I took lots of food. You can have some."

I smile back. "Don't worry, I won't tell." I take off my hoodie, and realized I was wearing new clothes. I had on lightweight leggings, converse, a tank top, and a running jacket. My knife was still strapped to my thigh from the other day. I looked around, and realized everyone was wearing the same clothes as mine. The only difference was the color.

"I like your hair." Hazel told me.

"Thanks. Here, we can use this to hold the food." I say taking off my running jacket. I am using Newt's hoodie, not the jacket.

Hazel ties a very intricate, but sturdy knot to hold our food.

"Wow. You're great with knots!" I exclaimed.

Hazel blushes. "Thanks."

"No problem." I grey wall appears on the south wall. Don't ask me how I know it's south, I just know.

"The Flat Trans is here!" Sonya yelled.

Everyone gathered in front of the grey wall. "We are going to give you a number!" Harriet told us. "Once we go through, we will count off. Make sure everyone is here."

When me and Hazel get our numbers we are the last ones. Hazel is 21, and I am 22.

The girls start going through the Flat Trans. They do it quickly, yet efficiently. Finally, I am the last person to go.

I walk into the wall. I feel a cold shiver run down my spine. I step into a room with a bright light.

* * *

**AN : Enjoy the first chapter! Some stuff might be off about it, but that's because it has been forever since I read the Scorch Trials, and I lent it to a friend, so I can't use it for reference. Buh bye!**


	2. Where is she?

**Newt POV**

* * *

I wake up in a cold bed. I open my eyes and see Lizzy nowhere in sight.

The dorm isn't that big. Where could she be?

The bathroom door is open. No one is in there, and they locked us in the dorm room last night. Unless...

I get up and try the door. Nope. Still locked.

I look around the small room. Only 15 boys including myself. Only 14 beds are occupied. Mine is empty because I left it.

I start to panic. Where could she be? Maybe they killed her for punching that guy last night. Or WICKED took her away. Or she snuck out last night, and they locked the door before she could bet back in!

I like the third option better.

I sit on my bunk and rock back and forth. Calming myself. Minho is the next to wake up.

I pokes his head down from above. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"It's Lizzy. She was here last night, but I can't find her now. The door is locked too." I tell him.

Minho bites his lip. "Maybe she jumped out the window, and tried to escape!"

"But why would she do that without me, or Chuck?"

"Huh. Never thought of that. Maybe she has supernatural powers, and can turn invisible!"

I just stare at Minho.

"What? In a world as shucked up as ours it could happen." Minho defends himself.

"Can ya'll shut up? I'm sleeping here." Frypan said.

"Fry, Lizzy's missing." I told him.

"What!?" He shot up in his bunk.

"Who's gonna tell Chuck?" Jackson asked.

"I'll do it." I said standing up. I walked over to where he was sleeping. "Chuck." I gently shook his shoulder. "Chuckie, wake up." I said louder.

"Meh." Chuck grumbled.

"Chuck...it's about Lizzy."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What do you mean?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"She's gone." I say. "She's not here anymore. I-I don't know where she is."

"W-what?"

"She's gone Chuck. I'm sorry...I don't know where she is. Sbe was with me last night, and now she's just...she's gone."

Chuck hugs me as he silently cries.

It was sad seeing him cry. It was kinda like seeing someone kick a puppy in the face.

"C'mon. She's not dead, just gone. And me and you are gonna get her back, okay?"

Chuck nods.

"We need to get the door open!" Minho announced.

Someone made a big mistake of opening the curtains. "I'm a Crank! Kill me! Please! Kill me! Kill me! I'm a Crank! Just kill me!" The screams of the Crank rang throughout the small space.

"Can you get it open quicker!?" Winston asked.

Minho was trying to break off the doorknob with a fire extinguisher, but his hands were shaking too much.

Eventually, Thomas takes the extinguisher, and gets the doorknob off with three blows.

"Nice job Tommy." I said looking into the gloom. "If only we had a torch."

Frypan looked at me like I was crazy. "Why a torch? Why not a flashlight?"

I face palm. "A torch is a bloody flashlight!"

"We will now return to your regularly scheduled program after being interrupted by British Lesson of the Day." Minho mocks. "Just look for the light switch!"

* * *

**Time skip to when Janson appears. In between is really boring. I didn't have fun writing this chapter so far because its pretty much the same as in the book, and I like to have fun when I write.**

* * *

"Okay, now that you all have gathered here I can start. Sun Flares attacked o

ur earth many years ago. When a new generation was born with immunes, there was hope for a cure. That's why you are here.

"WICKED is looking for a cure, and you are helping. By studying your brain patterns we are creating a blueprint for the cure.

"We weren't going to do the Scorch Trials in the beginning, but certain circumstances were among us, and we had to do them.

"I am sorry to say, but all of you have the Flare. Whether you are immune or not is for you to find out." His rat face twists into a smile.

"At 6 o'clock tomorrow morning a Flat Trans will appear behind me. It closes five minutes after. So by 6:05 if you are not through you will have a rather...unpleasant execution.

"Once you are in open air, go 100 miles north to the safe heaven.

"Oh! Before I go, I must tell you something. Sometimes the logical answer isn't the right answer. Sometimes you have to listen to your instincts." He looks at the corner and yells: "I hope you're happy Ava! I said it! I did exactly as told!"

Then the glass fogged up. When it disappeared, Rat man, and his desk were no longer there.


	3. You have to forget

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

Owriting eyes have adjusted to the light, I see a wall of weapons, boxes labeled: _clothes_, and a desk on another wall with a guy with a rat like face. Janson.

I stalk towards him. "What the shick are you doing here?!" I throw a punch at him, but my hand hits an invisible force in front of him. "Shick!" I say under my breath.

"I see you have already become accustomed to Group B's language."

"Why do you need the barrier anyway? You afraid of getting beaten up by girls?" I ask.

"Subject A3, this is no time for smack talk. I have to say something about Subject A5." I open my mouth slightly. Subject A5 was Newt.

"What about him?"

"Well, I have a plan for you girls. It's part of the variables. I need you to do something. Especially you, A3."

"What do you need from me?" The other girls are silent. They have been silent the whole time.

"I need you to forget. We can't use the swipe on you because we know you can overcome it. So, I need you to forget Group A. Or at least act like it." He tells me.

"What if I don't want to?" I sas back.

"You are going to do it, because if you don't...something horrific might just happen to A5. And before you ask, once you are out of the scorch - _if_ you are out of the scorch, you don't have to act like you forgot Group A."

I sigh. I won't forget forever, just for a bit. I nod my head. "I'll do it."

"Smart girl." He replied.

"You're lucky you have your barrier, coward. You would be dead if you don't. But keep this in mind, if we ever cross paths again, I will not hesitate to attack you. I don't care if you have an army defending you, I will get to you, and you will regret everything you have done to me." I growl.

For a few seconds I see fear in his eyes. It dissipates as he looks at the rest of the group.

"Everyone, your job is to kill Group A! Not really kill them, but maybe just look like it! Subject A1! You are to betray Subject A2. I believe you two have become very good friends lately?"

"That is true." Teresa answers.

"Great! There is supplies over there, you need to look more like a group, so I gave you matching clothes! Also, everyone take a bow, and whatever kind of sharp stuff you want! But you have to get a bow. Even you Subject B54."

The wall fogs up and he disappears.

* * *

We all put on grey leggings, black tank tops, grey jackets, and black sneakers. We found out whos jacket was whose by looking at the backs. They all said our subject number on them.

"I bet Group A doesn't have jackets!" Em says.

"Or orders to 'kill' us." Rose added.

I picked up a bow, and slung it across my back. Then I seethed two daggers to my thighs. It reminded me of when we fought the Grievers.

We all took a pack which had supplies in it already, but we added to it. There were tampons, disposable ponchos, and water. Then we added our water, granola bars, and apples, I added Newt's hoodie to mine because I was supposed to forget him so I couldn't wear it, but I needed it to be with me. It was like I had a piece of him with me.

"Is everyone ready?" Harriet asked.

Everyone said a variation of yes.

"Okay, lets go!"

We walked through a door. Not very monumental. But once everyone was through the door disappeared.

"Well, we're stuck here." Mar says.

"Way to state the obvious!" Lex tells her.

"At least I'm doing something!" Mar fires back.

"Oh! You wanna see me do something!?" Lex is about to attack Mar, but Sonya, Rachel, and Ceec hold her back.

"Calm the shick down!" Harriet orders. "If you want to do something, shut up!"

Everyone stays quite. "C'mon, we need to get to open air." Sonya says.

* * *

We walk through the metal corridor, the lights above us flicker every two steps we take.

Something ahead catches my eye. "Macy! To your left!" I yell.

She turns to her left and ducked as the metal teardrop of doom zooms towards her. Instead of hitting her head, it hits the wall next to her.

Macy turns back to me. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

We walked until we reached stairs, then the lights turned off. "Just go up the stairs! Maybe there is a light switch there!" Joanna suggested.

"Okay, I'll go." Harriet replied. You could hear her as she climbed the stair case.

Blinding light came from the top. "We made it to the surface!" Harriet yelled.

We all cheered.

"Are we on the sun?" Hannah complained.

"No, it's the sun flares that did it. Remember?" I think Mac said that.

"Oh, right." Hannah replied.

"Can we just get out of here?" I asked. "I prefer not to find out what those flying metal things were made to do."

"I agree with the Spring!" A few girls said.

"Okay, c'mon."

We climbed the stairs and exited into the scorch.

* * *

"Are you sure we are not on the sun?" Hannah asked.

"Nope." Mac replied.

"We need to get moving, we only have two weeks to get to the safe heaven." Jil told us.

"She's right, lets go." Harriet said.

* * *

Finally, the sun was going down and we stopped about 20 miles away from the city. We walked for maybe 10 miles. It was torture.

"Hey, Mac!" I said walking over to her.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"Do you think you could cut my hair? It's really annoying, and it just makes me feel more hot out here."

She smiled. "Sure. Sit down."

I sat down and Mac kneeled behind me. "How short?" She asked me.

"Short."

"Can I spike it?"

"Why not?"

After about 30 minutes of Mac pulling and cutting my hair, she is finished.

"How do I look?" I asked, nervous.

"Badass. Also your hair was perfect for it, because the tips are still coral from dyeing it! It's perfect!" She exclaimed.

"You're the best!" I gave her a hug.

"No you are. Usually when I did the girls hair in the Hangar they would complain about it hurting." Mac told me.

"Well, after over 3 months of struggling with just washing my hair, I have grown to appreciate people who can deal with it!"

"I think your hair is cute." She says.

I sigh. "It's nice to just talk about girl stuff for once."

"I bet! Liz, what was your Glade like?" Mac asked.

"It was exactly like your Hangar, but with boys, and less drama. Except when I came. Shick! I needed to start a band! Well, I'll do that when this is all over."

"Wait! You were gonna start a band!?" Mac exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was gonna be me, Newt, and this guy named Minho. To bad I have to 'forget' them." I put air quotes around forget.

"Is Minho cute?"

I laugh. "I guess. He's tall, muscular, tan, he's charismatic and sassy - like me - and funny." I tell her.

"Okay everyone! Sleep! We leave again in about 4 hours! You need your energy!" Sonya tells us.

I can't fall asleep. I look behind us and see a small group behind us. Probably about 8 miles to the south. Group A.

It was Group A.

* * *

**AN : I love writing in Lizzy POV.**


	4. Mirage

**Newt POV**

* * *

I can't see shuck once I step through the Flat Trans.

I walk aimlessly behind Minho. Until the first scream.

"What's wrong!?" I yelled.

"I-It's Frankie! He was saying a joke, and then he fell to the ground screamin'." Winston says.

Another scream. "Who was that!?" I asked.

"M-me." Thomas said. "I-I went to help F-Frankie, a-and he...he has no face. It was smooth metal."

"We should keep going. If you feel anything near your head, punch the living klunk out of it." Minho tells us.

"Shuck!" Minho curses.

We all stop. "Minho, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Almost broke my shuckin' shins on stairs, I think."

"Well go up 'em!" Fry pan says.

"Okay, I'm going! Calm down." I could hear Minho's feet climbing the staircase.

Blinding light comes from the top. "Shuck! My eyeballs are burnin'!" Someone yelled.

"Just go up the bloody stairs." I said.

Winston falls to the ground screaming, clawing at the goo on his face. Thomas runs down the stairs to help him. "We need to do this together! One! Two! Go!" Together, they got the metal stuff off Winston's face.

Winston was alive, but some of his hair was ripped off, and his face was blistered.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"Well I'm not dead." Winston replied.

* * *

After a few minutes we have partners. One person holds the supplies and then we each hold one end of the sheet above our heads. My partner is Chuck.

Then there's Minho and Thomas, Frypan and Winston, Jackson and Jace, Frank and Leo, Michael and Luke, and Tony and Brian. Aris is with Fry and Winston.

"C'mon, lets walk a bit before the sun goes down, then we'll sleep, then we'll walk some more at night." Minho says.

We walk about 2 miles before Winston falls asleep standing up.

"5 hours of sleep, then we'll keep going. Especially you, Winston." Minho orders.

He gets one tattoo that says he's the leader and he calls all the shots. What happened to our right to vote? This is a democracy not a kingdom!

Whatever, no one is complaining.

I look north and think I see someone. I blink and they're gone.

Must be a mirage.

* * *

**AN : Newt saw Lizzy, and he doesn't even know it! I am so done. Even though I wrote it. I am still, so done. They are so close! Yet, so far!**


	5. Henry

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

"Liz, wake up. We're moving." Mac says shaking me awake.

I run a hand through my hair. I was covered in cold sweat. I can't believe I have to live like this for two weeks. I keep having the same nightmare, and without Newt it's getting worse.

At least I have an excuse for waking up sweating. The heat.

I get up and gather my supplies.

We travel for another day and the wind is picking up.

"We need to move faster." I say.

"Why?" Eli complains.

I give her a glare. "Do you really want to still be stuck out here when the lighting storm comes? Cause I don't! Those storms are fierce! Especially in the scorch. When they first started, power plants blew up from the amount of electricity in the lighting! They cause craters in the ground, that's why there are hills out here. They aren't hills though. They are the parts of the land that hasn't been struck by lightning!"

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"Guys, I need to go there." I look at Teresa as she pointed at a small shack about a hundred yards to the right.

"Why?" Harriet asks.

"WICKED business. Pun intended." She seems to be in a trance.

"Okay, just be careful." Harriet agreed.

Teresa took off in a sprint to the shack.

"What's up with her?" Haley asked.

I shrugged. "Don't shicking know."

* * *

We are about 5 miles away from the city, when three people run up to us.

In unison, me and the girls in Group B take out our bows, and nock an arrow. Aiming at the two men and one woman running towards us.

They all hold their hands up as they near us.

"You're Group B, I presume." The woman said.

"Who are you." Harriet demanded.

"We're Cranks." One man answers. "But you are Group B right?"

"Yes. Do you know where Group A is? We need to kill them." Sonya said.

"They aren't here yet." The second man tells us. "I am here to escort you underground the city. I am Henry."

We have a short argument about if we should trust them or not. Finally Rose speaks to them. Our desision made.

"Well, _Henery_, lead the way." Rose spits at him.

"Gladly."

The trio runs back to the city and we follow, as the wind starts to pick up.

* * *

**AN : Sorry! This chapter and chapter 7 will be shorter than usual. I just don't want to rush the story! Again, sorry! Also, I am sorry for another reason! Newt and Lizzy will meet again! I promise! Soon they will meet. How soon? I don't know, but look forward to when they are out of the scorch and Lizzy can be with Newt again! So, so far away though...**


	6. Is it her?

**Newt POV**

* * *

That night the screaming starts.

"Shuck! Are there Grievers out here too?" Brian complains.

"Unless there are Griever tumbleweeds I don't think so. They were too moist." Minho says.

Two people appear on the next hill.

"Who are you?" Minho asks.

"Cranks." The woman replied.

"Are you from that city? Is there food? Water?" Minho asks the pair.

The man mutters something, and the woman laughs.

"What d'you say?" I asked.

"I said, no wonder the other group wants to kill you." The man tells us.

"What!?" Tony croaks out.

"The other group! All girls. Said they need to kill you or something. We might be able to trade. Something of importance, for some details." The woman says.

Me and Minho have a silent conversation. Finally Minho answers. "What do you classify as important?"

"Food, water. That kind of stuff." She replied.

"How about, two water bottles and...three apples!?" Minho holds up the items.

The woman slides down the steep hill, collects the items and throws them up to her companion. "What d'you want to know?"

After a bit of arguing we agreed on a few questions.

"How many girls were there?" Aris asked.

"Mmm, 'bout 20." She told him.

"Where are they now?" Minho asked.

"In the city probably. Only about 5 miles away when we reached 'em."

"One more, did any have an accent like mine?" I questioned.

"Eh, one had a thick accent and another had a bit of one." With that, the woman climbed back up the hill and disappeared over the edge with the man.

"Aris! When you escaped the Maze! Did any of the girls have an accent?"

"Um, one did I think. It wasn't as thick as yours though." He replied.

"Lizzy could be the other one." Frypan said, speaking my thoughts.

* * *

We continued to walk through the day as it turned to night. A small shack was to our left and it seemed to be the source of the screaming. A girl walked out and it stopped.

"She could have been the one screaming." Thomas said.

"Or she was torturing someone, and was forced to stop when she saw us." Minho told him.

"I'm gonna go check." Thomas started walking but I stopped him.

"Wait! What if there are ninja girls waiting to attack, inside." I warned. "We should go as a group."

"If there are ninja girls inside, I can warn you. Then I'll be attacked by ninjas while you guys run." He says.

"Okay." I agree.

* * *

After about 15 minutes Thomas runs out of the hut. Running towards the city.

We chase after him.

"Thanks to this shank!" Minho starts. We only get a two hours of sleep."

We all groan.

* * *

I wake up about an hour later, shivering. I look around. The wind has picked up quite a lot, and almost everyones sheet was gone.

Me and Thomas locked eyes. We needed to get to the city as soon as possible.

* * *

We push through the howling winds, and rain that pelted our skin.

That guy behind us wasn't really a big help. All he did was waste our time, and say how the storm was bad. So much for help.

"Newt!" I turn to see Chuck struggling against the wind.

I wait for him to catch up, then put my hand on his back, stopping him from being pushed back again.

The thought of Lizzy being alive fueled me. Kept me going forward.

That's when the lighting started. It struck a few feet behind me and Chuck. The force of the blast sent us flying a yard or two forward.

"You okay?" I yelled over the wind.

"I've been better!" Chuck yelled back.

I got up and helped Chuck get up two.

I hate WICKED. This is no place for a kid like Chuck. Just for a stupid cure.

I was limping worse than I had in a while. Me and Chuck were practically holding each other up, as we walked as fast as we could to the nearest building.

In my peripheral vision, I saw the others doing the same.

* * *

When all of the remaining Gladers have made it to the building we are soaked to the bone. Only 12 of us remained.

Winston, Tony, and Brian died due to the lighting.

All that mattered to me was that I was alive. And Chuck.

I have to keep Chuck alive. The people who 'saved' us, killed Ava in the process. I can't let Chuck die without knowing if his only living family is dead or not. I won't allow it.

I would sacrifice myself for Chuck if it came down to it. He was too young. Too innocent. I needed to keep him alive. For Lizzy. For myself.

**AN : Awwwwww! Newt has a soft spot for little Chuckie! If only James didn't think it would be a good idea for him to die. IT'S NOT! Enough ranting, see ya'll tomorrow, or Thursday.**

**Also, I have decided to do QOTC - Question Of The Chapter (I just made that up, because I don't post every day).**

**So, QOTC - What is your favorite gay ship in the Glade? Mine is Cleff (ClintXJeff)!**

**Buh bye!**


	7. I need you

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

We get to the entrance of a storm cellar. "This one of the many entrances to the many tunnels under the city." Henry tells us.

* * *

We stayed in one of the buildings for a day to regain our energy and strength. Em was killed by a Crank right when we entered the city. It was sad, but at least she's not here still. She doesn't have to suffer with the rest of us.

Then Rosa made the mistake of being near a window during the lightning storm. Yeah, she got electrocuted. Not pretty.

So we are down to 20 girls including me and Teresa.

* * *

Teresa caught up to us that night and told us about how she was controlled by WICKED and kissed Thomas.

The remaining girls gushed over it while I sat against a wall smirking.

* * *

The girls were fussing over Rosa, but I was too busy watching two figures run into a nearby building. By the way one had a heavy limp, and the other was short, and a bit chubby, I knew exactly who they were. Newt and Chuck. They were alive, and that's all I could ask for. But I have to forget them. Well, only for a bit.

I didn't even realise I was sobbing until Hazel asked if I was okay.

I broke down. My walls I have built around my emotions the moment I was away from my brother and Newt, come crashing down. I couldn't hold back anymore.

I needed Newt, to calm me down when I wake up. I needed Chuck, to make me smile. I needed Minho, to sas everyone. I needed Fry, to put extra food on my plate. I needed Jackson, to have a shoulder to cry on. I needed mom, to say I was going to be okay, even though I wasn't. I needed Alex, just to be here. I needed dad, to break anyone who broke my heart ( cough cough Thomas cough).

I just needed to be back with Group A, where my second life started, and ended. I just needed something to hold onto. Something that I knew couldn't leave me. Humans die too easily. You can't count on them to be there at all times. I needed something.

Most of all, I just needed to be with Newt. Wake up next to him after my Griever nightmares. Hold hands at dinner. I just needed him. His touch. His smell. His voice. His smile. His warm chocolate brown eyes.

That night I had the same nightmare. But then another o

ne.

* * *

_I am back in the Maze, cutting my arm. Vertically. That was when Thomas showed up. I was on the second cut. I looked up, but it wasn't Thomas. It was Newt._

_He walks over to me, tears streaming down his beautiful face. "Why Lizzy? Why do you do this to yourself? It hurts me more than it hurts you." He grabs my arms and the scars, and cuts disappear._

_I look at him, and see blood dripping down his arm. No! Nonononono! He took them. My scars. My cuts. He took my pain._

_"No! Newt!" I scream, as he falls to the ground. Lifeless._

_He took my pain. I was supposed to die. But I killed him. By doing this to myself, I killed him. I was supposed to die. This was meant to end my pain, but it only made it worse._

* * *

I woke up crying hysterically, with Mac over me. Shaking my shoulders. Waking me up.

Now we are going beneath the city. I don't trust Henry though. He should be gone by now. Maybe he has something planned. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him.

I have lost too many people as it is. Dad. Alex. Mom (I know this because she would have told me something it my mind by now). And now I'm going to lose my second family - Group A.

I can't lose my friends in Group B.

I have to keep them safe.

* * *

**AN : Lizzy's dream was inspired by a Muke (MichaelXLuke) fanfiction on Wattpad. If you are into 5SOS (5 Seconds of Summer (a band)) and Muke, I suggest you check it out. The first book is called Mute, and it's by michaels_cheezburger. The second book is Speak, third is Voices, and they're in the process of starting a fourth book. Even if you don't know what Muke is or 5SOS is, you should still read it. I didn't really know what 5SOS was when I started but now I love them! So please read, and make a fangirl happy!**

* * *

**QOTC - What is the first letter in your real first name? Mine is a K.**

**Please answer! I want to know more about the people who read my soul...er...writing. Yeah...writing! Psh, I totally said writing!**

**Buh bye! **


	8. My name is Jorge

**Newt POV**

(AN : Everything in Bold is copied from the book, so if you want you can skip. Just saying. You've got a boyfriend and he's a total loser, and your friends tell you that he's got no future, but they like me. Just saying. He never takes you out and if he does he's late, and when the check comes, he always makes you pay. I would never do that . Just saying. You should leave him cause it makes me sick just saying just saying. You don't need him, I'll help you get over it just saying just saying. 5 Seconds of Summer anyone? No? Okay, to the story.)

I woke up, and Thomas and Aris were talking.

**"Ever seen anything like that lighting storm?" The new kid asked.**

**Thomas shook his head because Aris was looking at him. "Didn't seem natural. Even in my klunky memories, I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen naturally."**

**"But remember what the Rat Man said and that lady told you on the bus," Minho **butted in. **"Sun Flares, and the whole world burning like hell itself. That'd screw up the climate plenty enough to make crazy storms like that pop up. I have a feeling we're lucky it wasn't worse."**

**"Not sure **_**lucky's**_ **the first word I'd think of," Aris said.**

**"Yeah, well."** Thomas trailed off.

I finally spoke up and **pointed at the broken glass door, where the glow of sunrise had brightened into the same white brilliance **we've** grown accustomed to **our few **days out in the Scorch. "Least it's over. We better start thinking about what we're gonna do next."**

All awake eyes were on me, but Minho spoke as if I was here the whole time. **"See, you're **about **as heartless as me. And you're right."**

Tommy spoke again. **"Yeah, we better figure things out before we have a bunch of those crazies show up. But I'm telling you, we gotta eat first. We gotta find food."**

This is one of those rare moments where me and Thomas agree on something, people. Take notes.

**"Food?"**

We all gasped **in surprise; the voice had come from above. **I **looked up just as the others did. A face looked down at **us **from the shredded remains of the third floor, that of a young Hispanic man. His eyes were slightly wild, and **I **felt a belt of tension cinch **(AN : ?) **Inside **me.

**"Who are you?" Minho shouted.**

**Then to **my **disbelief, the man jumped through the jagged hole in the ceilings, falling toward**s us.** At the last second, he crumpled into a human ball and rolled **a few times, **then sprang up, and landed on his feet.**

**"My name is Jorge," he said, his arms outstretched as if he expected applause for his acrobatics . "And I'm the Crank who rules this place.**

AN : If I'm being serious, you could probably tell that this is from the book, even if I didn't tell you because, seriously, do I write like a New York Times bestselling author? The answer is no. Unless you want to make my year and say I _do _write like a New York Times bestselling author.

Anywayyyy, sorry for being gone for so long. I was caught up with Wattpad. I started this story on Wattpad, well, I started The Memories. I just fixed some spelling in it, so it's not much of a difference, unless you want to read up to chapter 3 with little to no spelling mistakes. Also I have 5 other stories on it.

Also I decided to stop QOTC. Just tell me if you think I should keep it. I am open to suggestions!

If you have any questions or suggestions please tell me in comments or PM bye!

Wattpad - krisicake

Twitter - _krisicake_

Kik - Lazer_ur_face_off loser

Aim - lazerurfaceoff

Instagram - krisicake

FAVORITE/COMMENT/FOLLOW


	9. 10 minutes

AN : Pretty much the whole chapter is copied from the book, so instead of doing the bold, I'm just going to credit James Dashner for 96% of the chapter.

Also, DemigodPrefect and Embers to Ashes I love you both so much! You made me blush! I swear if my dad saw me when I was reading your comments, he would have flipped out on me thinking I was texting my nonexistent boyfriend. Yes, I am a sad lonely person.

Newt POV

For a second I had a hard time believing that the guy who dropped in - literally - was real. He was so unexpected, and there was an odd silliness about what he'd said and the way he'd said it. But he was there, all right. And even though he didn't seem quite as gone as some of the others we've seen, he'd already confessed to being a Crank.

"You people forget how to talk?" Jorge asked, a smile on his face. "Or you just scared of the Cranks? Scared we'll pull you to the ground and eat your eyeballs out? Mmm, tasty. I love a good eyeball when the grub's runnin' short. Tastes like undercooked eggs."

Okay, that's bloody gross.

Minho took it on himself to answer, doing a great job of hiding his pain. "You admit that you're a Crank? That you're fucking crazy?"

"He just said he likes the taste of eyeballs." This from Frypan. "I think that qualifies as crazy."

Jorge laughed, and there was a definite tone of menace in it. "Come, come, my new friends. I'd only eat your eyeballs if you were already dead. Course, I might help you get that way if I needed to. Understand what I'm saying?" Jorge's expression changed to a look of stern warning. Almost as if he was daring us to confront him.

No one spoke for a long moment. Then I felt like I needed to say something so I asked, "How many of you are here?"

Jorge's gaze snapped to me. "How many? How many Cranks? We're all Cranks around here, hermano."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," I replied flatly.

Jorge started to pace the room, stepping over and around Gladers, taking everyone in as he started to talk. "Lot of things you people need to understand about how things work in this city. About the Cranks and WICKED, about the government, about why they left us here to rot in our disease, kill each other, go completely insane. About how there's different levels of the Flare. About how it's too late for you-the ill is gonna catch ya if you don't already have it."

I've gotten used to the thought about the Flare, but i remember something Lizzy saying about being immune. Maybe some of us are immune?

Just the thought of Lizzy makes my heart do back flips! It's been so long since I've seen her, heard her voice, seen her smile. I wonder what she's doing right now. If she's even alive, that is.

"Newt." Chuck whispers. It snaps me out of my trance right as Jorge walks up to Thomas and Minho.

"But that's not the way it's gonna work, comprende? Those who are at a disadvantage are those who speak first. I want to know everything about you. Where you came from, why you're here, what in God's name your purpose could be. Now."

I could hear Minho let out a low, dangerous-sounding chuckle. "We're the ones at a disadvantage?" Minho swiveled his head around mockingly. "Unless the lighting storm fried my retinas, I'd say there are twelve (AN : there are really eleven, but since Chuck is alive, it's twelve.) of us and one of you. Maybe you should start talking."

Jorge looked at Minho for a long time, his face blank. "You didn't just say that to me, did you? Please tell me you didn't just speak to me like a dog. You have 10 seconds to apologize."

Minho looked at Thomas with a smirk.

"1," Jorge said. "2. 3. 4."

Thomas tried to silently warn Minho to apologize. He was doing a horrid job at it though.

"5. 6."

"Do it," I said. Thomas agreed with me.

"7. 8."

Jorge's voice was rising with each number.

"9."

"I'm sorry," Minho blurted out, with little feeling.

"I don't think you meant that." Jorge said. Then he kicked Minho in the leg.

It took all of my remaining willpower to not lash out at Jorge, when Minho screamed in pain. He must've been burned there.

"Say it with meaning, hermano."

My will power is slowly diminishing.

Jorge pulled his leg back and kicked Minho again, twice as hard in the same spot. "Say it with meaning!" He screamed the last word with a harshness that sounded crazed.

Minho wailed, grabbing his wound with both hands. "I'm... sorry," He said between heavy breaths, his voice strained and full of pain. But as soon as Jorge smiled and relaxed, satisfied with the humiliation he'd inflicted, Minho swung an arm out and slammed it into the Crank's shin. The man leaped onto his other foot, then fell, crashing to the ground with his own yelp, a shriek that was half surprise, half hurt.

Then Minho was on top of him, yelling a string of obscenities I had never heard come out of Minho. Of course I could have heard them before we got trapped in the bloody Maze, then sent out into the Scorch still with no memories, but I wouldn't remember.

Minho had Jorge's body trapped beneath himself, as he threw punches at the man's face.

"Minho!" Thomas shouted. "Stop!" Thomas got to his feet, ready to tackle Minho off of Jorge.

I glanced up in the hole, right as ropes were released into them.

"Bloody hell." I muttered.

Thomas rammed into Minho, sent him sprawling off Jorge's body; they crashed to the ground. Thomas quickly spun to grab his friend, wrapped his arms around his chest and squeezed against his struggles to escape.

"There's more of them up there!" Thomas screamed in Minho's ear from behind him. "You have to stop! They'll kill you! They'll kill all of us!"

I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch this anymore.

"Wait!" I heard Thomas shout. "Please , wait!"

I opened my eyes, but Chuck's curly hair was blocking my view. I just realized that I was holding onto him for dear life, and vice versa.

I couldn't blame Chuck. He was only about 13! He watched his mom die, and his sister has disappeared into thin air. We don't even know if she's alive.

I guess, in a way, it's a good thing. If I knew she was dead, I don't think I would be able to keep going.

I moved my head so I could see around Chuck.

About 15 people who looked similar, if not worse than Jorge.

They all had weapons. They ranged from rusted machetes, to railroad spikes, to shards of glass, but all looked very frightening.

"Please give me a minute," Thomas said. "Won't do you people any good to... hurt us."

"Won't do us any good? It'll do me a lot of good. That, I can guarantee, hermano." Jorge balled both hands into fists at his sides.

"Listen," Thomas said, slowly getting to his feet. "There's something about us. We're not just random shanks who showed up at your doorstep. We're valuable. Alive, not dead."

I couldn't see Jorge's face, but I heard him say, "What's a shank?"

I could hear Chuck's soft giggles. I let a small smirk play on my lips at his words. He might kill all of us, but the word shank might have saved our damned lives.

"Me and you. 10 minutes. Alone. That's all I ask. Bring all the weapons you need." Thomas tried to negotiate.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but I don't think I'll need any." Jorge said.

He paused, and it felt like those few seconds lasted a full hour.

"10 minutes," the Crank finally said. "Rest of you stay here, watch these punks. If I give the word, let the death games begin." He held a hand out, gesturing to a dark hallway that led from the room on the side across from the broken doors.

"10 minutes," he repeated.

Thomas nodded. He went first, walking toward their meeting place and maybe the most important discussion of his, and our, lives.

AN : IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOOO LONG

I AM SUPER EXCITED TO GET BACK INTO WRITING THIS

I JUST NEEDED A BREAK, BUT NOW I AM EXCITED TO START WRITING THIS AGAIN

It's probably the fact that The Scorch Trials comes out SEPTEMBER 18TH I AM EXCITED

Buh bye!


	10. Rose took my nose, I suppose

**AN : Hai c;**

● **NewtnTMR - I'm happy too!**

**Lizzy POV**

Henry is acting _really _weird. He keeps twitching.

Like his hands just continuously shake, and every minute or so, his head twitches. It's kinda scaring me.

I am in the back of the group with Hazel, and Harriet is in the front behind Henry, talking quietly with Sonya.

It was completely silent except for Harriet and Sonya's talking, water dripping somewhere, and our shoes slapping against the wet concrete.

Something at the end of the tunnel caught my eye. It was reflective. Kinda like-oh shick.

"Harriet! Sonya! Stop!" I yelled.

"Look, Liz, I know you might have had a dominant part when you were in your maze, but I control what we do." Harriet called over her shoulder.

"No." I ran to the front of the group, in front of Sonya, Harriet, and even Henry. "I swear on my life, if you turn one of those corners, you will die. There is _something_ up there. I have my memories. I know how dangerous these places can be. Hell, I know how dangerous the_ world_ can be. And if you don't trust me, I will not stop you from practically committing suicide by walking up there." I warned.

"Henry, are you leading us into a death trap?" Sonya asked.

Henry had his eyes glued to Rose. "Rose I suppose." He muttered.

"Rose, what is he talking about?" Mac asked.

"Rose I suppose. Rose I suppose. Rose I suppose." He kept repeating those 3 words over and over.

"Harriet, get them out of here. I warned." Henry had a crazed look in his eye. The same one my father tried to hide, as he left me and Chuck with our mom. But Henry's is more fierce. He is gone. He's a full Crank.

"Hazel go! Run! Try to find the nearest exit!" Harriet yelled.

Henry grabbed Roses arm. "Rose I suppose."

"Nope." She said calmly, as she took out a knife.

She swiftly cut off his nose.

"Rose took your nose, I suppose." I told him. "Rose, run!" I told her. **(AN : See what I did there?)**

Without hesitation, she ran. Me closely behind at her heels.

I could hear Henry saying, "Rose took my nose, I suppose." Closely behind us.

"Just keep running, Rose! Don't look back!" I yelled to her.

"I'll try not to!" She replied.

It felt like we were running for an hour or two, when I saw an opening.

I pushed Rose out as I followed, and closed the door.

A button on my jacket glowed. It _glowed._

Janson's ugly ass faces showed up.

"Subject A3, I believe you have been separated from Group B. Go to the mountains in the distance. You will meet Group B there, and receive further instructions."

Then it ended.

"Wow, nice to know I'm loved." Rose commented, and I laughed.

I got up and looked around the corner, and-oh my god.

It was Group A. There was Newt. And Chuck. Oh god, they were alive! There were two people from WICKED with them. Jorge and Brenda.

Jorge is my god father, and Brenda is his niece. That is how I know them if you were wondering.

Wait. Oh shick! No!

Shick, How could I forget! No! Brenda! Of course. Wow. Just, I don't even know, wow.

Okay, let me tell you, Brenda has been that kind of 'friend' that gets you in trouble and tries to steal the things you like.

Well, you see, I like Newt.

Brenda knows.

I am not there to stop her.

She always gets what she wants.

She wants Newt.

Newt is right there, next to her.

Now you see my problem.

Brenda catches my eye, and gives me a smirk, the devil would envy.

She roughly, grabs Newt's shirt. Then she sloppily connects their lips. Newt tries to pull away, but Brenda's grip is too strong.

Chuck is crying. And so am I.

Eventually Newt gives up on trying and just stands there. He even _kisses her back._

I start crying more. The guys are yelling at him and Brenda.

Chuck is still crying. I think Jackson is crying also.

There is lots of yelling, but i can't hear anything over the sound of my own screams.

I scream, and scream, and scream, until my throat is raw. Until my sobs overcome the screams. Until my hands start shaking, and my breathing becomes unsteady, and darkness comes to take me away to a world of bliss.

But I never make it there to that bliss. Rose is there, comforting me. She rubbs small circles on my back, as i just cry.

At first I thought it would be hard to forget him.

Not anymore.

I wish they could have used the swipe again.

I just want to... _forget_.

**AN : Ohhhhh! Damn Newt, you did not just do that. You have a girlfriend.**

**Newt just be gettin all da ladies up in here.**

**Yay this is gonna be like a five thousand updates week!**

**I was re-reading this chapter AND I CRIED WHY DID I DO THIS?**

**Oh, right, because of the next book.**

**Buh bye!**


	11. AN

AN

* * *

This is just a little note I need to tell you guys, the next chapter will be updated (hopefully) within the week.

Okay, The Memories has over 8.8k views and if it gets to 10k views I will cry. You people mean so much to me, even if you are a ghost reader you help by just viewing my story.

I started to put up The Memories up on Wattpad, but it doesn't have nearly as many views as it had when I first put it up on here. In my opinion (Don't tell my Wattpad followers, because they are still nice, and still important to me) you guys are better than them. You view more, I love the feed back you guys give, and I can't wait to get more chapters out to you guys, because I have many ideas for this.

I love you guys so much (in the friendishy way), and you mean so much to me!

Buh bye!


	12. Screams

AN : Okay, this story is gonna get really dramatic and kinda depressing, so if there's triggering stuff in it you will see this: (T.W.)

It means Trigger Warning.

Just want youz to know! (The T.W. applies to this chapter)

Lizzy POV

It's the day after the... you know what I mean, and I am sad (yet relieved to get this off my chest) to announce, that my cuts have reopened. You are probably gonna be mad at me and say things like, 'You have so much more to live for!', 'What about Chuck!?', and 'Although Newt's an ass hat, you still have him!' Well, life isn't a wish granting factory, sooo...

Anyway, Rose is the only other person, besides myself, who knows. She completely understands my situation. Kinda...

I screamed a few times to let out some steam. The good thing is that we are in a place where you would hear screaming, plus my screaming is making us look less suspicious to the Cranks.

"Oh! Rose! Look! Those are really fun! The Cranks might be mental, but they throw great parties! That's kinda what they were named after, ya know! Drug addicts." I try pulling her towards the open door.

"Why do I feel like the only reason you want to do this is so you can get drunk and try to forget your boyfriend?" She said.

"Because that's the reason-dammit! I just told you my plan didn't I?" I asked.

"Yep! Now, c'mon! We need to get to the mountains!" Rose ordered.

"Fine. But if we get back to WICKED, I'm gonna throw a party and get drunk." I muttered.

"And I will be there to make sure you don't do anything crazy," Rose said.

"Thanks!" I stay quiet for a moment, until I see something that I have to do a double take over.

Brenda, and Newt were making out in the middle of the Crank party, while Thomas is near the entrance looking at them with a disgusted look on his face.

"Thomas!" I yelled, before slapping a hand over my mouth. I'm not supposed to remember him. I quickly covered up my mistake, by giving Thomas a confused look, when he called to me.

Eventually he was fed up with me, and just walked over to Rose, and I.

"Lizzy," he said, as he gave me a hug. I just stood there, my body rigid. Although I could really use his hug right now, I need to keep Group A alive. "You're alright."

"Uhm, who are you?" I asked.

"Thomas, you called my name remember?" He was looking into my eyes, but it felt like he was looking in my soul.

"I did? I guess it just slipped out. Must have known from before I woke up in the gym."

I thought my lies were excellent, but Thomas saw straight through them.

"Lizzy, I know you're lying. I have some of my memories back. I know that you play with your locket when you lie." I look down, and sure enough, my fingers were opening and closing the locket while twisting it around once in a while.

"Is WICKED making you do this? To protect Group A? To protect Newt."

The thought of Newt brought tears to my eyes. I try to close my eyes, and get the thought of him out of my head, but the images of Newt and Brenda making out is burnt to the insides of my eye lids.

I let out a tortured scream, as I collapse to the ground. My hands cling to my hair as I scream and cry at the same time. I nod my head, as a small voice that sounds like Thomas' is telling me that I will be alright although we both know it won't.

After a few minutes, I said, "I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"But you didn't tell me, I guessed." Thomas gave me a smirk.

"D-do you know what happened with Newt and Brenda?" I asked.

"I saw the first time, when you guys came out of the building at the edge of town." I explained.

"I honestly don't know. It's like he's a whole new person! We tried to get some sense into him, but every time we bring up you, he just changes the subject. I don't know what happened to him."

"Lizzy!" A familiar accent yells.

I don't look.

I put on a confused face as I look between Thomas and Newt.

Thomas gives me a sympathetic look as Newt runs up to me, and gives me a hug.

A lump forms in my throat as I push back my tears, I won't come out as convincing, if I breakdown, and cry into his chest.

Against my will, I forcefully shove Newt off of me. The hurt look in his eyes powers my hate for him.

"Who the shick are you and who the shick is Lizzy?" I say. Newt looks even more hurt, and that just puts more fire in my eyes.

"But, Lizzy, it's me Newt. From the Maze. And before. Remember?" Newt looks on the verge of tears, but he isn't allowed to be sad. He broke me when he kissed Brenda back.

"I don't know who the shick you are talking about!" I yelled. "I am Liz! I remember nothing of my past! The last thing I remember is waking up in a gym, with no recalation of my past! So stop saying that I am someone who I'm not! And leave me the shick alone! Go have fun with your girlfriend, and let me be!"

"Brenda? She's not my-" Thomas cut him off.

"Stop! You are lying to your now-ex-girlfriend! You know what! She has been your ex since you and Brenda kissed in front of the building! You are a liar, and a cheater! She is lucky to forget you shank! You don't deserve her!"

By the end of Thomas' speach, me and Rose were running towards the mountains, as silent tears ran down my face.

I hate WICKED so much. WICKED did this to me. They ruined me. The only good part about WICKED is Chancellor Ava Page, my mother.

Janson did this to me. And Brenda. And Newt...

AN : That was some crazy shit.

I have decided to no longer do Newt POV except for maybe one of the last chapters.

Buh bye!


	13. Bloodied Rock

We got to the base of the mountain by nightfall.

My feet, lungs, and face hurt. My feet, because of the running. My lungs, from **breathing** in the hot dusty air. And my face, because of the sun burn that I am sure is on my face and any other exposed skin.

My eyes looked over the mountain in front of us, and it was obvious that it would take much longer to go around it rather than over.

The rest of the group was about a 2 minutes walk behind us.

When they reached us we figured out that they traveled the rest of the city underground, without any interactions with any other Cranks.

We went about half way up the mountain, then stopped to make a camp. We needed to stay here until Group A gets here.

* * *

Once Group A arrived we did what we were told to do.

(AN : Just imagine every thing that happened during their encounter. Because I will not like having to copy everything down, word, for word)

Just as we started to walk away, I was pulled to the side. I expected to face Newt, but instead it was a woman. No she wasn't even a woman any more she was so far gone.

"Rose took his nose, the boy broke the strings inside him (Papaer Towns anyone?), now I will break you." She said.

Oh shick, someone killed Henry, and now I'm paying for it! Great! So bloody great!

I was about to scream, but something hard hit my head. Another guy was standing there with a bloodied rock, and a wicked smile on his face.

He pulled the rock back, ready to take another blow at me, when everything went black.

AN : Verry short, and shitty, but the next chapter... bro, the next chapter will be a masterpiece.

Buh bye!


	14. Sacrifice

**AN : Here we go...**

**Newt POV **

We were walking on the side of the mountain, avoiding the peak, which is where Group B went. Those girls were scary.

"What's that?" Frypan asked as we were walking through the forested area on the mountain.

There was something - someone - bloodied and bruised, had a rope around their waist, and was hanging by the rope that was tied to a branch. We would have missed them, if their clothes weren't stained crimson from their own blood.

"I think you mean someone," Winston told him, whose head was finally all scabbed over.

"We should check it out." I announced.

"Dude, are you crazy?" Minho asked. "I don't know how they do it in Great Britain, but in America, when we see something strange, we shoot it, then eat a cheeseburger." (AN : That is so accurate, it's sad)

"I don't care, I'm going to check it out," I told him, then went ahead of the group.

I took hold of a branch, and as soon as both feet were off the ground, the memories came back. The memories I wish I could just forget.

I've done terrible things, and saw worse in these past few years, and I feel like this will make up for at least one of those things.

The higher I climbed, the faster the memories come. I don't realize my silent tears, until i miss reaching for a branch because of my blurred vision.

Finally, I reach the branch, where the rope was strung from. I slowly let out some of the rope, until the body has reached the ground.

"You!" A voice screeched from above.

All of a sudden, a strong force from above sent my balance off, and I am falling to the ground.

A woman is on top of me. Another person's skin is hanging from her neck like medals. I heard a loud and painful crack, and it's suddenly hard to breath.

"It's ruined! She'll die before I can get her back up there and finish the sacrifice!" She screamed.

She was going to say more, but she started to cough up black blood. I pushed the dying woman off of me, and noticed the knife in the side of her stomach.

I looked back at the group, but their eyes were wide, and focused on my side.

I shifted my gaze to my right, and Lizzy was there. Bloodied, bruised, and dying.

"Newt." She choked out, before her body went limp.

I put her head in my lap, and felt her neck, waiting to feel a pulse. Tears flowed down my cheeks, and into her face, as agonizingly slow seconds passed.

Milliseconds felt like hours as I waited.

1

2

3

I was counting the seconds as they passed, slower than they have ever felt.

4

5

6

My faith was slowly going down the drain.

7

8

There was a pulse. Weak, but there.

AN : I cried writing this, oh my god, I am a terrible person.

Buh bye!


	15. Must save him

**Still Newt POV**

I broke some ribs, when I took my fall with the Crank, so I could barely do anything, aside from walking.

Chuck never left Lizzy's side. Whoever was caring her, it didn't matter if the were one of Chuck's friends, or a guy who doesn't even know his name, he never left her.

It made me feel angry with myself, and WICKED.

WICKED, for forcing me to give into Brenda's - very bad - flirting. (I'm more into the mess-with-me-and-my-pig-will-steal-your-sandwich type of girls.)

But I am also angry at myself for giving into WICKED's ways. Not even trying to fight them.

Also I practically left Chuck. Well, more like Brenda pulled me by the shirt into a closer doorway as the roof above us crumbled. And it turned out that Thomas was in that corridor too, so I wasn't stuck with a psychopathic girl who wanted to do _it_ with me.

So, thank you, Thomas. For the first time in my life that I can remember, I am thanking you.

We walked all through the day, underneath the canopy of trees.

Once it turned night, Jace made a fire. You can't blame us, it gets really cold at night, and we should have some sort of light.

"Here's the plan," Minho said. "One guy is up at all times, for two reasons. One, he will watch out, and if any one, or thing that seems dangerous comes too close to us, he will wake us all. And two, to watch over Lizzy. If she stops breathing, tell me immediately. So, who wants first watch?"

"Me," I immediately said.

"No."

"What? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. Do you want me to say it in Spanish? Non. You have broken ribs, you need to rest, you shouldn't even be walking, but we don't have that luxury," Minho said to me.

"I'll do it," Jackson volunteered.

"Good, we need one more."

"I can do it," Frypan suggested.

"Great,"Minho said. "The rest of you will sleep for 8 hours. Jackson, when you feel about 4 hours have passed, wake up Frypan. And Fry, when you feel about 4 hours have passed, wake the rest of us up, and we can leave for the safe haven. Everyone got that?"

We all nodded.

**Lizzy POV**

**(Time skip to a few hours before)**

I woke up with a rope around my waist.

Half of my hair was matted down to my head, and stuck there because of the dried blood.

"Oh, great, you're awake! I wanted to do this while you were awake." The same woman from before, walked up with a knife.

I tried to get up, and run, but she pushed her finger into a pressure point on my neck and she temporarily paralyzed my legs.

She took her knife, and stabbed a pressure point that was in my shoulder. (Yes there is a pressure point in your shoulder, and when you press it, it hurts like bloody hell, but when you stab it with a knife... I can't even explain how bad it hurts.) To make it worse, she twisted the knife around while it was still in my shoulder.

The pain was so intense, I couldn't scream. Only silent sobs escaped my mouth.

She took my forearm and smiled. "You have made this better." Oh god, my cuts.

She opened the scabs. One by one. Then took her knife and carved _freak _into my arm. The letters were jagged, and messy, but it was definitely readable.

I became dizzy from the lack of blood.

She started kicking me in the ribs. So mach force was in her kick that each one knocked the air out of my lungs again, and again. After she broke most of my ribs, she decided it was time to let her partner have it at me.

He almost beat me to death, and he... nope, I can't say it. It will only make it too real.

My eyes were glassed over, and I felt is I moved any part of my body, it would fall off.

The woman came back, and wiped a bid of blood from my lip. "Near death looks good on you." She stabbed my leg, as I was getting lifted off the ground.

At first I thought I was dying, and my soul was leaving my body, but then the woman was at my side in the tree and whispered in my ear, "We need you alive for our sacrifice." Then cackled as she climbed higher into the tree from where I was strung.

I wonder if I could take this knife out of my leg, and just end it all now...

I woke up on the ground. My vision was black on the edges, and I knew what that meant all too well.

The woman. She was... she was attacking Newt.

No. I will not loose him. Never. I muster all of my strength, and pull the knife out of my leg. I start to see double everything. I line up both knifes with both of the Cranks. I push it as far as my body will allow me to into the Cranks' stomach.

Newt's gaze moves from Group A, to me.

"Newt," I say in an a voice so small it was weaker than a whisper.

I lose it. I can't hang on any longer. I go limp. The last thing I remember is Newt's gentle hands putting my head into his lap.

The corners of my mouth twitch up, as I slip into the darkness. I got to see him once more, before I died.

**AN : I am a really, really, really, really, really horrible person. You will understand more on the last paragraph of the last chapter of this story it's... I have an idea, and it's a good one, but I will probably cry writing it...**

**Soooo... look forward to that! And you will agree that I am a really, really, really, really, really horrible person.**

**Kay, buh bye!**


	16. Thoughts are dangerous things

Where am I? Am I finally dead?

No. I feel pain. I'm not dead.

In the corner of my eye, I see a fire. Just a small, camp fire.

I suddenly feel nauseous and support myself on my good arm as I start to vomit.

Soon, someone is rubbing soothing circles on my back. I glance up and immediately see Newt's blonde hair.

Once I finish, I curl as far I can into a ball and cry.

Newt pulls me to his chest, and rests his chin on my head.

I think he says things, but I am too emotionally and physically weak at the moment to comprehend what he said.

Another pair of arms wrap around me, and I know it's Chuck.

I cry in their arms until I pass out. Yet again.

N**ewt POV**

Shewoke up!

She did it to vomit... but she woke up!

"Newt, can I talk to you?" Minho asked.

"Eh, sure." I stood up, and walked over to him, then sat down again.

"I don't want you to talk to Lizzy when she wakes up for good."

"_What?_"

"Newt, you and I are the only ones that know about your other tattoo. And if it's going to happen, then you shouldn't be near her, it'll hurt you too much. Also we all know what you and Brenda did, I'm sure even Lizzy knows, and if she doesn't, someone _will _tell her," Minho said.

"But," I didn't even have a comeback, but I needed to say something so I could stay near Lizzy. To talk to her. I'd thought I lost her, then Minho over here tells me to stay away from her! Bull

"I love her."

"Didn't seem like that when you made out with Brenda."

"You know what! Shut up! I didn't _want_ to kiss Brenda, I had no intention of-" the wind was knocked out of my lungs by an invisible force.

I stumbled into a tree, and painfully slid down.

_Don't mention that again_. A voice whispered in my mind. I decided not to mention it again, not because of the warning, but... ya know, whatever, it was because of the voice.

"Newt, you okay?" Fry pan asked.

"Bloody great." I answered.

"Get some rest. You still have about an hour." Minho told him.

I nodded, and just went to sleep right where I was.

"Wake up, loser." I opened my eyes to see Jace.

I stretched my back, but Immediately regretted it seeing as I have a broken rib or two. I winced, as I stood up.

We almost immediately started walking again. The wind had started to pick up, and I knew all too well what that meant.

I glanced to my left, and saw Jace carrying Lizzie.

I am really confused by that girl.

A few days before, she didn't know me at all, and now she suddenly does?

WICKED is a bitch. I don't care who is working for them, they're a bitch.

Soon, the terrain started to level out.

We were supposed to be only a few miles from the safe haven by now, but there wasn't anything. Nothing. Only Group B about a mile or so in front of us.

Thoughts are dangerous things, and I've had lots of time for those in the past few days.

When it comes down to the most dangerous things, thoughts are right up there with guns and knifes. They could make you go insane, or make you want to kill yourself. The tool used to kill you sometimes, isn't the worst part, the worst part would be your life flashing before your eyes, and not liking what you saw right before you died.

I wonder what it's like to die. Like, what happens after you die?

Maybe this is all just a dream, and when i die, I'll wake up...

Ugh, see what I mean? Thoughts. Dangerous things.

I wonder what will happen once we get to the safe haven... _If_ we make it to the safe haven...

What will happen to Lizzy? What will happen to Group A? Or Group B? Or _me_?

"How much longer do you think till the lighting storm comes?" Chuck asks me.

"Maybe a few hours." I answered.

"Why?" He blurted out.

"Pardon?"

He looked at me with his big sad blue eyes. "Why? Why did y-you cheat on Lizzy?" His voice cracked on the first 'Why', and it broke my heart.

"I...I just did, okay?"

"Why!" Chuck was screaming now. "Please! You owe me at least an answer! She loved you! And that's how you repay her!"

"Sorry, Chuck, he just likes me more than your sister." Brenda suddenly had her arm around my waist.

I tried to open my mouth, and tell Chuck the truth, but it felt like my mouth was glued shut. Like, I literally couldn't open my mouth.

"I see how it is."

Jorge glared at me. "I may be new around here, _hermano_, but at least I would have the decency to tell him myself." He glared at me, then looked over at Chuck, and his eyes softened.

Chuck was stroking Lizzy's hair out of her face, his tears, dripping onto her hand, which made some of the dried blood, making it wet again, and dripping into the orange/red sand, making even redder dots in it.

"You disgust me." Jorge seethed, then walked over to Chuck.

Great. I broke not only Lizzys' heart, but her brothers' as well.

Well, look who just earned the award for the biggest ass hole.

I lag behind the group a bit, after i told Brenda to go ahead.

I'm a shit head.

I glance behind us, and see three figures on the mountain. Wait.

I scan our group, and realized that Aris wasn't with us. You see, this is why I didn't get a tattoo that said I was the leader.

We had to lean into the wind by now, so we didn't fall over, but the only thing I could think about was the tattoo on my upper bicep.

**You will be rejected by your love**

* * *

**AN : Hehehe yeah, so that happened. This isn't what you're gonna hate me for btw. There are probably gonna be at least 2 more chapters.**

**Poor Chuck. :[ He survived the Maze, only to have this happen to him...**

**Anyway, have a good life, day, cake (I had cake for breakfast yesterday, mmmmm that was really good cake). Buh bye!**


	17. On My Death Bed

**Lizzy POV**

At this point, i just want to die.

Why did WICKED have to put us through this? If we have to do another trial, I am going to die from stress.

I keep slipping in and out of conciseness. The way I know is that when I'm concise, my whole body feels like it's broken (which it probably is).

This time is difficult though. I feel fingers on my forehead, and something dripping onto the hand.

Slowly, I open my eyes. Instead of being blinded by the sun (which I highly expected would happen), my eyes were met with Chucks'.

More tears spilled down his face. I didn't try to speak, I just lifted my almost-numb hand, and caressed his cheek.

The corners of my mouth lifted up, and I felt as if I was on my death bed. My strength started to fail me, and my hand started to slip away from chuck, but he used his hands to keep mine there.

I heard inaudible murmurs which were probably people talking, but I had tunnel vision, and could only see Chuck.

"I love you," I croaked out, as I slipped back into the darkness for what i felt was the last time, and I hoped it was too.

The last thing I saw was one last tear running down Chuck's cheek, and it fell onto my hand.

If I had the energy, or willpower, I would hang on. For Chuck. But sadly, I don't have that luxury. None of us do.

_Try._ I think to myself, as the darkness fully surrounds me.

* * *

**AN : THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**THERE WILL BE LIKE, ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS DEPENDING ON WHAT I DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, OKAY?**

**JUST HANG ON A LITTLE LONGER, THEN THE THIRD BOOK WILL BE HERE!**

**Ps, sorry for a short chapter, I just wanted to add more suspense.**

**Buh bye!**


	18. Cranks ruin lives

Unexpectedly, my eyes shoot open.

I am in a stark white room, multiple IV tubes are inserted into my skin containing unknown liquids.

I try to sit up, but wince. I stare up at the ceiling, waiting for someone to come in.

The door opens, and someone comes in.

Mumbles are heard, but inaudible.

Newt's face comes into view, and I start to hyperventilate. He starts talking, but I only hear mumbles, and see his lips moving.

He touches my arm gently, but i yelp, and pull away from him. I start shaking.

"Get away!" I scream, but to me it sounds like I'm using a normal talking voice. "Don't touch me! Please!"

Two guards come in, and Newt screams to me, "Lizzy! I love you!"

I am shaking, as a nurse comes in.

I hear faint whispers as she talks to me, I only shake my head, indicating that I can't hear her.

She hold up a finger as if saying 'wait a second'.

She taps a screen, and I start drifting into the darkness again.

* * *

I wake up, and the same nurse is there.

"Can you hear me?" She asks, and it sounds like she is yelling her words.

I hold my palms to my head. "Too. Loud." I whisper.

"Sorry," she lowers her voice to a whisper. "But that's as good as it will be for now. Once the machine is set up, we can give you normal hearing again, for now you just need to deal with it."

I nod.

"There is someone who is eager to see you." She opens the door, and I hear footsteps.

There is a weight on the side of the bed, and I see Ava - my mum.

Tears stream down my face.

"You've been through too much, but now the trials are over, we just need to look through the feed. You were the most promising. Because of all the horrible things that happened to you you gave us a new spark of hope. The original plan, was for you to come back to WICKED when you were in the dorm, but the council decided that because you were willing to disobey orders that someone with more authority than you, that we should keep you in through the second trial. I tried everything to get you out, but the stopped me. I'm sorry." She leaned down, and gave me a hug.

We cried into each others shoulders for a while, until it was time for dinner.

Ava left, and I was given a tray with applesauce, water, and chicken noodle soup.

* * *

The next day I woke up, and the same nurse was there.

"You just had your surgery, so within today you should be hearing correctly. And while we were doing that we decided to give you a check up." She paused, gave me a picture, and pointed at it. "We found that interesting."

"I-I, that couldn't have, it's not true!" I yelled.

She gave me an apologetic smile, then handed me a small box. "Check for yourself. We could be wrong."

"I hope you're wrong." I muttered.

I glared at the thing in my hands.

I hate it so much, with all of my being.

Those Cranks ruined my life. Everything!

They ruined lives! So many before me! And now! This is it! I can't take it! WICKED better find a cure, or else, I am just about ready to jump off the cliff outside!

Why! Who thought crating the Flare was a good idea. It killed many, and tortured countless others! They made it so only the strongest would survive! The strongest are the ones who survived the sun flares, not the ones who survived the Flare!

Tears run down my cheeks, my anger now turned to sadness, as the memories flashed before my eyes.

I'm glad that lady skinn her partner, and killed him. He doesn't deserve to live. He already ruined me. Because he raped me. And now, I was pregnant with his child.

**AN : I almost cried writing the last part... I had that planned for a while, and yes, that's the part you will hate me because of.**

**That concludes this book! The next book will be out soon! Woooooo! So much excitement for that!**

**Buh bye! And see you soon!**


	19. Sequel!

THE SEQUEL IS OUT, IT IS CALLED REMEMBER!

I HOPED YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE SERIES SO FAR, AND THANK YOU GOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!


End file.
